Maple Syrup
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: Jucy smut. Lucy wants to have the same exciting sex life her friends are having but that just isn't happening with her boyfriend James. She might need to take action. One shot


**I just think there should me more jucy smut out there. **

* * *

There was no denying it. Lucy Stone was jealous. All of her friends were having kinky, exciting sex while she was stuck with her blob of cuddles James Diamond. When they do have sex it's gentle and they make love. Not that there is anything about that Lucy doesn't like but she has dreams of her calling him Daddy and James fucking her against the wall. She has an underlining urge for him to have power over her instead of receiving gentle kisses on her neck with weak thrusts.

But she was a woman with a plan. Most mornings James would either eat oatmeal or pancakes with maple syrup. It's such a turn on when the syrup runs down his chin so he has to lick it up or when he has put too much on them and he has to lick some of it off. Due to James' syrupy tongue Lucy can no longer stand to stay in 2J to wait for James. No matter how hard she tries to keep her eyes glued to her phone or T.V, they'd always drift over to her 6'2 hunk's body bent over his breakfast, mouth set on consuming whatever was set in front of him. More times than she'd like to admit, in her slumber she has dreamt that it's her pussy infront of him. Even though James has been down there before, it's been so loving and caring, not what she wants. She wants him to eat her like it's his last meal. Bringing her to the edge but being in control of when she cums.

Now she waited for James to come home. Lucy was wearing nothing but her birthday suit covered in his favourite sauce, maple syrup.

When James walks through the door of 2I he freezes at the sight before him. Lucy was giving him innocent eyes while rubbing more syrup onto her nipples.

"What are you doing Luce?" James asked. She walked slowly closer to him. "What do you want?" He said thinking maybe she was going to want something in return for what they were going to do.

"I want you to fuck me. Not make love. Not give me kisses and cuddles. I want you to own me. I've wanted it for ages. I want us to be freaks in the bedroom. Make all our fantasies come true. No matter how kinky they might me. Whether they involve bondage, biting, _food._" Lucy purred_. _She walked forward towards him and attached here lips to his. While kissing Lucy ran her hands through James' hair while he put his hands at her ass squeezing the cheeks. When they pulled away she said, "Give it to me."

That alone turned James on. The reason he had never done anything rough with Lucy was because he wanted to be delicate with her. It had taken 3 years for Lucy to be finally his and he wasn't going to waste all that hard work by having her not like his way of working her body. Even he wanted more than what he was doing, and now was his chance to give it to her.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He then attacked her neck by biting, giving her hickeys and sucking the sauce covering the area of her body. His lips moved lower down her body to her chest. James took in the sight of her already dark nipples slicked by the golden maple syrup. He took her pert breasts in his hands and squeezed them, pinching the nipples. After he took one in his mouth, sucking on it. The sweet taste of the sauce stimulating James' taste buds. After repeating the same to the other boob his mouth traveled down further.

He reached Lucy's hairless pubic mound and licked a strip of syrup clean. He picked up the bottle of syrup luckily placed on the bedside and poured out more so it trickled down her pussy, coating her clit and pussy lips. His tongue slid down from its position on the top of her minge to her engored clit to her hole. James started to lick and suck her clit while his fingers fumbled around her folds. Her juices where spilling out of her and James collected some on his fingers. He entered the fingers into his mouth and savoured her sweet nectar. He took some more of her release and used as lube to make her clit more wet. He began to rub it again and finger her.

"Ohhh yes. That's it. I'm going to cum." Lucy moaned.

"No you're not. I'm the only person who can say you can climax and right now, you are going to have to wait." James then quickly took off his jeans and underwear and forced his cock into Lucy's mouth. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed with James taking a hold on her, just like she has always wanted. He had his fingers through her hair, moving her head down on his dick. While he was fucking her face she was fondling his balls.

"Yeah. Take it you slut." James exclaimed. Lucy was pretty sure a wet patch was forming on her bedsheets due to this new vigorous side of him.

After he was done he pulled her up and dragged her over to the closest wall.

"Listen here Stone. You only cum when your Daddy says so. The only person who can give you pleasure is me. I'm the only person on this Earth who can make you scream in satisfaction. Do you understand?" James growled.

"Yes Daddy. Now give me the satisfaction I need." Lucy growled.

James lined up his cock to Lucy's entrance and she wrapped her legs around his toned torso. When they were ready he thrust up harshly into her. Everything in that moment felt so right. He could feel the stickiness of the sauce on her skin against his. They were staring into each others eyes and they were holding onto one another. As Lucy's legs grew tired he placed her back on the floor and she leaned against it with her ass sticking out. He took hold of her hips amd thrust forward. James slapped her ass then grabbed her hair, forcing her back to arch.

"Who owns you?" He asked right up at her ear.

"You do. James Diamond does."

"Shout it. Let Mama Knight hear."

"JAMES DIAMOND OWNS ME! Oh shit I'm gonna cum." Lucy moaned. He dragged her by her hair to the bed and laid her down. He drizzled more of the syrup on her pussy and rubbed her clit while he thrust back into her. The harder he thrust the closer Lucy came to ecstasy. Nearer her orgasm she thrust back to him before she let go. "Oooooo shit. _James_." She hissed as the waves of pleasure continued. Feeling her release James soon followed with his seed spilling into her. He groaned as he continued his thrusts until his climax was over.

When they came down from their highs they lied down on the bed with Lucy resting her head on his chest, using her hand to feel his pecs and torso. James had his hands holding her body. "That was amazing Lucy. How come you never told me before you wanted it like that. I wouldn't of taken it personally." James said.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea of me. Don't get ideas that I'm now going to turn into some kind of sexual mistress."

"Don't worry baby I won't. I love you."

"I love you too" She replied before giving him a kiss. "How about we _clean off _in the shower."

"It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
